Cataclysm
Work In Progress Prologue An asteroid has just struck the world, creating a blast that caused 99% of Minecraftians to vanish. Eko, luckily, was one of the survivors, along with 763,006 other Minecraftians, scattered among the lost remains of the annihilated world. Eko was an athletic 10-year old vegan who liked variety in his diet, but didn't think it was necessary. Before the cataclysm, he lived in Java, Minedonesia. But not all these 763,006 Minecraftians were friendly. Infact, more than 1/2 were aggressive! So Eko must find food, water, shelter and other factors to live. But, finding plant foods was easy for him. Why? He was immune to the toxins these plants gave, while also avoiding aggressive Minecraftians. He was also immune to water toxins. Infact, he was immune to any toxin. Episode 1: After the Cataclysm The First Few Days of Peacefulness Eko sought a nearby jungle full of leaves and found one. It was known as the Nuclear Resistant Jungle. So, using wood, wool, leaves, and a hammer, he managed to build a relatively comfortable house. Next, he sought out plants and water. He found as many as 90 fruits, 45 mushrooms (less than half of which are poisonous) and 30 bottles of water. Then, he moved two boulders next to each, gathered two sticks, and started drumming before the dusk started. When dusk started, he found some stone and mashed it together to create covering for the house. Then, at the beginning of nautical dusk, he gathered some tall sticks and more rocks, hammered them together, and called it a day. So he hopped on his wool bed, sewed a blanket and some pillows off the remaining wool, and dozed off relatively quickly. Later at the next dawn, he discovered that the grass looked a lot greener. So he opened his "door" and continued scavenging for materials, food, and water. Since he has 135 food and 30 water, he made a few drawers out of the remaining wood to store them. Combining a long stick and rocks in a U shape, he started digging down. Combining another stick, and rocks in an upside down U, he dug down a little further, striking iron. So, building a furnace and an anvil out of the materials, the iron became bars, which then made the U handle and I of iron, combining with a stubby stick, then using a razor to sharpen the edges. Making a chest off the remaining wood, he stored all of these in there just before the dawn-midday mark. At the start of midday, he went mining again, only to find an "iron cave" with huge amounts of iron. Therefore, iron armor was made, so he stuffed the stuff into the chest. At the midday-dusk mark, he went into home, and relatively easily, slept at the same time he did last night. First Encounter The next day, he carved some wood to create a window. Doing so, he discovered a Minecraftian with a golden sword walking by the jungle. Not noticing it, the Minecraftian simply stumbled into a lake north of the jungle and swam out, continuing the journey north. So he went outside to be greeted by a passing arrow. Looking back, he saw some hair peeking out of a tree. So, using the remainder stone, he cut the tree down, causing the Minecraftian to fall and lose consciousness. Frustrated, he sat on his bed near home. To The Coast He dismantled the house and brang it in a huge backpack to the coast. It took him about 2 weeks to do so. Category:Stories